


Orion

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese!Selina, Constellations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Edward loved to learn, especially when someone he liked was teaching.





	Orion

Despite his overwhelming need to be the smartest person in every room and his inability to believe that anyone could be more intelligent then him, Edward loved to learn. Learning new things was one of his favorite hobbies and he often went out of his way to gain new information just for the joy of it.  

That meant many of the people from other cultures he acquainted himself with were subject to questions about where they came from or prompted to teach him words from the non-English languages they spoke.

“What is Orion’s name in Chinese?” Edward asked, pointing out one of the very few constellations he could make out in Gotham’s night sky. Star gazing had always been an enjoyable activity for him so it was painfully disappointing that the light pollution of the city prevented him from looking at the stars properly.  

“猎户座” responded Selina from one of her balcony chairs. “What makes you so interested?” She raised a single thin eyebrow at her companion.

“I can’t help that I’m curious.” Edward shot her one of his winning smiles. “Plus, I love it when you speak Mandarin.”

Selina flashed him a smile in return. “It’s good to use it, even if you only ask me to say strange things.”

Edward chuckled slightly, returning his eyes to the faint stars above them. “The names of constellations qualify as strange things to you, Miss Kyle?”

“People usually ask me to teach them useful phrases or how to order food, and Harley asks me to teach her curses. Only you ask me for the names of animals or stars. So in a way, yes it does qualify as strange.” She sounded almost grateful, like she enjoyed sharing those types of words more then the others. Edward smiled to himself when he noticed.

“I find my queries to be far more interesting.” He mused as he pulled himself away from the edge of Selina’s balcony and returned to where she was seated. “And more useful for my costumed activities.”

Selina rolled her eyes but her smile didn’t leave her face. “Your curiosity can never be innocent, can it?”

“I’m afraid not!” Edward said with unnecessary pride in his voice. “But you like it better this way, I know you do.”

Yellow eyes rolled again but their owner couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh riddlecat, how I've missed you.


End file.
